


Новые берега

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Beaches, CS4Terrains, Gen, Maps, No barter, The Sims 2, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Карты для The Sims 2, много места для пляжных лотов.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Новые берега

**Author's Note:**

> Туториал для установки (краткий): распакуйте архив в свою папку CS4Terrains.  
> Туториал для установки (полный, на английском): [ТЫК](http://www.simechoes.org/simechoes2/sims2/sims2info/tutorials/neighbourhoods/sc4/sc4terrain.html)  
> Руководство, как заменить "противную зелёную сетку" на превью нейборхуда в панели выбора (на английском): [ТЫК](http://www.simechoes.org/simechoes2/sims2/sims2info/tutorials/neighbourhoods/sc4/sc4terrain.html)
> 
> Скачать одним архивом: [Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15Lv1i3QgWXPbjbCJnA7sKJk18CPiY5Pf/view?usp=sharing)

2021_2islands  


[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YK9VEct67x3YaNf16xM9RmtiWO-_bSRN/view?usp=sharing)

2021_3puddles  


[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cgxatftGUUH3t3ICc6_KDMdzSaKnEBPQ/view?usp=sharing)

2021_acepuddles  


[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aVuCNbCx2T_Piu1nsqKmj240rUh-i8t-/view?usp=sharing)

2021_angryharbour  


[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZQoF6LdLTrn51m50F0_uirJQXnGyNm-_/view?usp=sharing)

2021_bayoffear  


[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XjdSnqv4mKok4iOhTkd-TmoiGYoaltpl/view?usp=sharing)

2021_bittengrounds  


[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CidRr5BliQf1iLgTlGQog-3bN-gAeqtj/view?usp=sharing)

2021_diggercity  


[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xFK95H4FH1Flu3rlPGT0D-xGzg3DUDPr/view?usp=sharing)

2021_evilsnakeislands  


[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f9zUai8K8HU4Om5q0mlZeoMrw7EPCoNS/view?usp=sharing)

2021_flamebay  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19yS_1X-yJ_uk9BWg9u6nL0bztjJSuEq9/view?usp=sharing)

2021_forestbay  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lOI4mlJgysZHKYM-TFpSSC0aBhV0k2vP/view?usp=sharing)

2021_forgottentail  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EJIrsxs77RVi1zWXDUm_Wj-VrfOxQj7t/view?usp=sharing)

2021_horseshoeisland  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mRUzZMaUztwhSQmA5FmOoFcpSOAGIdSy/view?usp=sharing)

2021_innerlake  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1q-9-OYwqyRME8AVUqNtq6w0zbGc637wE/view?usp=sharing)

2021_lakesnroads  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-JnBjK21dDe5ESr1b304HOOhNAQBhXNJ/view?usp=sharing)

2021_lostislands  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12OZ06p9ATckE8erezuXcLYLAvcUGt1mb/view?usp=sharing)

2021_meltingpride  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XH-QGfeOh1RvBuLp9_Dwv0_IfhGGtPBa/view?usp=sharing)

2021_morelakes  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OvoCvNf_4ABlUgbg426L2CzDbxJ9GiBB/view?usp=sharing)

2021_neitherland  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mUTaEUyJuaE66kF6JAt_L-sBdu36V4Jr/view?usp=sharing)

2021_pensulla  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YkjZBGbYIA4f977b_vdO0IJq63l0m15f/view?usp=sharing)

2021_scaredlakes  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tMksx-x3RYWy0xHVe3mKaMDprkXdxtm7/view?usp=sharing)

2021_shallowwater  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B1jYxwIOvUh7H5wggd9isvEfpX3VknxK/view?usp=sharing)

2021_strangewaters  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17xabyJ1vmjQNAnx874venQqN370rknng/view?usp=sharing)

2021_suffocatingbay  
  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PMzc_vZwVlSrIQeKVw4ENQR6uERhdoug/view?usp=sharing)

2021_toothislands  
[Скачать](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pBZEi8WDCmIs2rMkIRWWvVISgg34oNVE/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
